Lost and Found
by lovelyvibes
Summary: After the Quileute shapeshifters' encounter with the Children of the Moon, they've been left shaken up and their Spirit wolves seem to be fighting for more control. There's an imbalance in La Push. When Riley Calinao, a Skinwalker, arrives- she herself finds herself as a bridge for everyone, but will she be able to stay in control? [Paul x OC]
**Chapter 1**

"I suggest telling me what I want to know before you lose this ear, asshole." An airy, yet smooth voice had spoken to the poor sap snarling beneath the petite brunette's offensive hold. What kept -what she assessed was a boy- him there was her pure silver hunting knife at his throat. And another one that was slowly lodging into his stomach, closer and closer to a nerve. If she moved it any further, well, he'd surely feel it.

Behind her were unconscious -possibly dead, but who cared?- bodies who were stupid enough to face off with a Skinwalker.

Then again, Children of the Moon were never the wisest bunch. They often chose to pick fights with anyone they saw fit. But most of all, with people who they deemed lower than them. Unfortunately, some reservation tribe shapeshifters were their last victims albeit not completely so anyway. From what she overheard, these Moon Kids were going to come back just to have their own lick of fun.

Fortunately, she was around. For someone who was born both a Witch and a Shapeshifter, her natural enemy were these people who chose to disrupt the balanced plane of the physical world. In the Spiritual World, the battle was tipped in her favor, but here? Well, let's just say there's a reason why she was trying so hard to restrain herself from maiming him already.

"Stupid girl." The thing glared at her. "I won't tell you shit."

In response, she pushed the knives further.

There was a whimper, but she only waited patiently to hear what she needed.

It took only a matter of seconds.

"Okay! Okay! I'll talk!" He began to give in. His animalistic features were no longer holding up its hateful glare, but rather desperation beginning to seep in when he realized none of his comrades were going to wake and assist him. "Damn you, Skinwalker."

The last part had come out as a mutter, but she only rolled her eyes. "And was there a point to your begging or did you want to die already?" She snapped, even she was beginning to feel antsy.

This wasn't the first time she had an encounter with a Moon Kid. Nor was it the first time she had ever confronted multiple at once. It was her own Wolf that was feeling antsy. Almost inpatient for action though she reassured her that this would be over soon.

' _It's not that, Rilea.'_

' _What is it then?'_

' _The unbalance they caused… I don't like it. I can feel it.'_

' _Was it that close? What's going on, Kaya?'_

' _Off toward the east, probably half a day's journey.'_

' _That's toward Seattle… Alright. I'll get to the bottom of this. Just promise you'll tell me what's going on. You're avoiding my question, so I know something's up.'_

' _Do not fret.'_

It happened in a flash, but as soon as she felt claws at her bicep, she reacted quickly to conscious Moon Kid #2 she thought she had disposed of with a mere back kick. She removed the knife from the one she held against the wall (who also happened to be stuck to it now that she had place enough pressure to put him there), and shoved it in through the thorax of the one that had wrecked her black sweater.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace, Mutt," She was glaring now. The irritation becoming a little more evident now that this was dragging out longer than she liked.

The desperation was back. The cockiness completely melting away, and pure fear was now settled on his scrunched up features.

He was speaking frantically now, "Forks. We went to Forks, met up with some reservation shapeshifters and just messed around with 'em. That's all. Honest."

She raised an eyebrow at him, intent on finding any inconsistencies. But there weren't any. He was telling the truth.

For the longest moment, there was a silence. She had nodded at the information, but gave no other form of indication that she was satisfied. If anything, she appeared more interested in gathering the weapons she had used, which were really only about four knives and a few arrows.

"I take it you guys plan on coming back again anyway huh?" She finally said as she wiped the blood off the blades.

He didn't speak, but nodded rather timidly.

Glancing at the kid from her peripheral, she noticed how young he appeared. Probably 14- or 15-years-old. Definitely not in this hot mess by choice. It made her pity him.

' _You want to spare him.'_

' _...Maybe.'_

' _What if he comes back to kill you or tries to when you turn your back?'_

' _I-I- dunno. I could still take care of him if he does.'_

' _But wouldn't this be like the third time you've tried sparing a life and it backfiring on you?'_

' _Thanks, Kaya. That_ _ **so**_ _makes me feel better about this.'_

' _I am just saying.'_

' _I'll take my chances. I didn't even mean to kill that other guy.'_

' _Sorry. I could not take any chances. You needed the information, not another distraction.'_

Pulling out the knife, she left behind some gauze and a cloth to help staunch the bleeding at his abdomen.

"Until next time then." With that, she flitted out of the abandoned warehouse before compacting her necessary items into her bag and fully shifting into a dark-eyed and sleek, grey wolf. At least she had been careful enough to shift halfway so she appeared as the rest of the Children appeared.

' _Goodbye Portland, Oregon. Next stop: Forks.'_


End file.
